Celestial Mage and her Companion
by XxSummerIcexX
Summary: Team Natsu wanted changes in their team and kicks out Lucy. Lucy wants to train, but in order to go Mirajane makes her go with Laxus. What will happen during their training and missions? Will sparks fly? Or will they fall? Read to FIND OUT! REWRITE UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters

* * *

Lucy POV

I can't believe he would just do that to me! Sure he could be a little dense but I didn't think he would be that dense!

_Flashback_

_"Hey Luce! Whatcha doin today?"_

_"Oh nothing Natsu"_

_"Well I was asking if you could let Lisanna take your place since you do need the money for your rent next week and also you could get stronger. I mean you were always kind of like a replacement for her you know?"_

_"Oh umm Natsu I need to tell you some-"_

_"Lucy It could help you get stronger" The great Titania said_

_Wait what? Did he say REPLACEMENT! AND ERZA IS OK WITH IT?_

_"And you don't need to care about how much money you have to split with us." Gray had told me._

_Gray? I always thought you like an older brother to me! Not you too!_

_"Please Lucy? I really want to get back with Team Natsu!" Lisanna said pleadingly._

_Its because of Lisanna now isn't it? It always was! First the ignored me for a month and then KICK ME OUT!_

_"Oh um sure I guess, I would need to get stronger and the money I do need for my rent next week. " I replied with a fake smile before running away._

_"Thank you LUCY!" Natsu yelled back._

_What they didn't know was that I was crying before running out of the guild._

_Flashback ends_

Natsu POV

What happened to Lucy? I ask her if Lisanna can take her place from Team Natsu since she needs to get stronger and she can also do solo missions to earn more money for her rent but she just runs away! Lucy is a weirdo! I hope she didn't want to tell me anything right? Well I am happy that Lisanna accepted to be my girlfriend now!

*~*~*LineBreak*~*~*

Next day in Magnolia  
Lucy POV

I think I should go back to Fairy Tail to see if they were just kidding.

AT FAIRY TAIL

"Hey Mirajane! Is Natsu here?" I asked her

"Sorry Lucy! Natsu actually isn't here. Didn't you hear? Team Natsu was supposed to go to mission which is for a month. Wait why aren't you with them?" She started asking me.

"You didn't hear? I thought they would have told you by now! Well they kicked me out because they thought I needed to get stronger and needed the money. Also because they want Lisanna back with them!" I told her while slightly sobbing.

"Oh Lucy! I am sooo sorry! I can't believe Natsu did that! I am so sorry!" Mira exclaimed.

"Lu-chan sorry for hearing your conversation but let me get this right, Natsu kicked you out of the team? Natsu is really dense isn't he? Doesn't he know that you like him? Wait you didn't tell him yet did you? Oh Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell him?" Levy said.

"Well Levy-chan, I was going to yesterday and then team Natsu just comes and says they want Lisanna instead. Also apparently Natsu and Lisanna are going out!" I replied on the verge of tears.

"Oh Lucy! I can't believe Natsu would do that to you! And my little sister too! I will have a word with my sister when she comes back if you would like." Mira said.

"It's ok Mira. Hey I was just wondering do you have a mission that has a good amount of money and is kind of long? I want to be strong so maybe one that will take a few months? I kind of want to train for a while." I asked

"Well here is one thats for a year long? It is also for 3,000,000 jewels!" Mira replied.

"Thanks Mira! That's enough for my rent yay! But now I have to tell the landlord lady if I can pay it by next year." I said

"Lu-chan shouldn't you take someone with you for help?" Levy asked.

"MIRA CAN YOU GET ME A HARDER JOB THIS TIME! ALSO WHICH IS A BIT LONGER! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER STUPID EASY ONE!" Laxus yelled.

"Hey Lucy you should go with Laxus! I see a couple blooming! Hey Laxus you want one that takes a year long?" Mira gushed.

"Sure Mirajane."

"MIRA! HOW COULD YOU!" I whispered to her loudly.

"Sorry Lucy but you should go with him you know?"

"No Mira I don't!" I told her. But Laxus was already here.

"Laxus you could go to the mission only if you take Lucy here with you" Mirajane told Laxus.

"You mean this little blondie here? I thought she is with that little weak team they call Team Natsu?" Laxus said while laughing.

"Well MY NAME IS LUCY YOU IDIOT NOT BLONDIE! AND NO I AM NOT PART OF TEAM Natsu anymore." I yelled at him my voice crumbling at the end when I said I wasn't part of Team Natsu anymore.

"Aww they are sooo cute together! Don't you think so too Levy?" Mira whispered to Levy.

"I HEARD THAT MIRA!" I yelled to Mira.

"Well I think we make a cute couple don't you think Lucy?" Laxus asked me teasingly.

"JUST SHUT UP! Mira I am only going to the mission to be strong OK also for the reward? Not with him!"

"Sorry Lucy I can only give this mission if you go with Laxus."

"Fine! Laxus we are leaving tomorrow morning ok? Oh and meet me at the train station at 7:00 A.M."

"Sure blondie."

TIME SKIP UNTIL THE TRAIN

Still Lucy POV

Where is Laxus! I told him to be here at 7:00 its already 7:15! AH the train is going to start in five minutes! I am not going to walk to the next town!

Hey there he is! "LAXUS! YOU ARE FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down Blondie. People are staring at you weird!"

What? People are looking at me? Oops... sorry! I said in my mind

"Well It is not my fault that you came here late! We almost missed the train!"

"Sorry Blondie."

"MY NAME IS LUCY NOT BLONDIE!"

"Well here's the train lets go before you make us late now."

*~*~*TIME SKIP TO TRAIN RIDE*~*~*

3rd Person POV

"So Lucy, what was the mission anyway?" Laxus asked Lucy after a minutes of silence.

"You couldn't be silent for even a few minutes! Well anyways here is the

mission" Lucy said handing the mission to Laxus

THE MISSION:

Go to Oshibana

Defeat a dark guild  
Rescue the King's daughter during the mission  
Find the Red and Green Jewels they stole from the city  
Kill the beast eating the townspeople

Reward: 3,000,000 jewels  
and a silver celestial key

"Wait so this is the mission? Well it looks easy, we can finish this in a week. I told Mira to give me harder one! Eh gives us enough time to train you then." Laxus said reading

"Wait give it to me! I didn't really read it. "

"So you took the mission without even reading it? I would never do that!"

"Laxus... You are here and you didn't even read it! Well-EEEEPPP! IT ALSO GIVES A SILVER KEY AHHH! I NEED THAT SILVER KEY!"

"Lucy people are looking at us weirdly, AGAIN!" Laxus said in a warning tone.

"Sorry... Oh hey Laxus?"

"Hmm?"

"Well why do you want to come with me? I mean it is for a whole year and all but still. Oh and don't even tell me Because its a long trip and looks harder than the missions i have done before okay? I know you could have gone to an S-Class mission, but why did you come with me?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone what I say to you?"

"Promise!"

"Well come closer. Why? BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!"

* * *

**A/N: The part where it says, "Well come closer. Why BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" is a little inside joke with my friends, Well it was us four eating lunch when three of us started talking 3rd person and one of the friend who wasn't doing it just stands up and yell, "WHY AM I SITTING BETWEEN THREE JUVIA'S?" And then right when she said that the principal was right behind me saying, "WHY? Because... I LIKE YOU!" So I decided to use it in here!  
**

**Please check out My friends stories too! :TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I have already said before... I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Maybe the bad dude but the rest nope.**

* * *

**Lucy POV.**

Wait Laxus likes me? No this got to be a joke! I mean seriously! He turned me into a stone, he calls me blondie when he's blonde too, he even acts like a meanie! AH THIS IS SO CONFUSING! Wait why is Laxus laugh- oh wow... I should have know this was a joke the whole time!

"Laxus... This isn't even funny..." I said in a deathly tone, but it looks like he didn't even get affected by it like Gray and Natsu would... Aww now he got me thinking about my old teammates!

"Actually it does. You should have seen your face! It.. Was like this... Then this...! Hahaha too funny Lucy! You really didn't expect me to actually like you now did you?" Laxus said between his laughs. But the last sentence did hurt me a bit. Wait what's that feeling in my stomach? I couldn't possibly like him now could I. No I think I have fallen in love with Laxus NOOO! Oh wait no I don't I am just hungry oh good for a second there I thought he would like me.

"Hey Laxus I am going to get something to eat from the suitcase okay? Do you want anything?"

"Nah it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I already ate."

"Is that what took you so long?"

"Yes. Rinjinshu wanted to eat breakfast before I come with you to the one year long mission."

"Oh ok..."

"..."

"This silence is killing me!"

"Lucy I have already told you this a million times, PEOPLE ARE LOOKING AT YOU WEIRD!"

"Oh... Sorry again."

"Hey but why did you still come?" I had asked him.

"Thought I could atleast make one of the weaklings in the guild stronger! So I chose to come with you and also by the reward money."

**Few hours later on the train**

"Hey Blondie?"

"Yes Laxus?"

"I think we are out of water so I am going to go outside and get some okay? Try to stay out of trouble while I am gone okay?"

"Sure Laxus" I said a little sleepily.

**Five minutes later**

What's taking him so long? It has to have been about five minutes. I think I will catch up on my sleep. Or should I try to finish my novel? I think I am going to write a letter to the Guild to tell Levy and Mira not to worry or anything. Also one to my mom!

_Dear Mira and Levy,_

_Everything has been going okay so far but me and Laxus have been have some stupid arguments but oh well. Anyways-_

"Hey what's a pretty blondie doing here alone?" A creepy looking man had said with other five people behind him.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing little girl. We just want you!"

Where is Laxus when you need him!

"Hey let go of me! I SAID LET GO OF ME!"

"Like that's going to do anything!" The second guy had said.

"LUCY KICK!"

"Ouch! Oh now you are going to get it Blondie! And you can't call for your boyfriend now girl. The train has already started Mwahaha!" What is up with that laugh? No one uses that anymore-Wait what? Did he say the train was moving? But I thought Laxus was outside! Where is he! I need his help! LAXUS!

"Lucy!" Wait is that Laxus's voice?

* * *

Hahaha so please tell me if ya guys like it! Also tell me if I had any mistakes... Sorry about their OOCness...

I forgot to give credits to my friends: TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin and LuNarStar-ebi

Let me give you a heads up for next chappie... I have no idea! It might not even be soon... I have the idea for next chapter but haven't done ANYTHING to it...

Well... Cya l8r!


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED! SO SORRY MINNA! I am supposed to do homework right now and study for my Spanish Midterm exam, but I just wanted to finally post this right now! Be glad I didn't wait to post this until February! **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Okay so I just really want to thank all of my Followers, Favoriters (Is that even a word? Well I made it up now!), Reviewers and especially all of the people who took their time to read this story, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!I forgot to say this in the last chapter... so here it is now!  
**

**I also want to thank LuNarStar-ebi and TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin since they both helped me out sooo much for this story! Thank You Igneel and Grandine! You guys are the best! **

**Well I hope you loved this chapter! If I have any mistakes in this, please tell me by PM or Reviewing! **

* * *

_Previously_

_I can't believe he would just do that to me! Sure he could be a little dense but I didn't think he would be that dense!_

_Hey Lucy you should go with Laxus!_

_"Well come closer. Why? BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!"_

_"Hey what's a pretty blondie doing here alone?" A creepy looking man had said with other five people behind him._

_"Lucy!" Wait is that Laxus's voice?_

_And now..._

* * *

"LAXUS!" Lucy yelled for help

"Lightning dragon ROAR!"

"Wha? Ahh! Run!" The creep yelled running away with his followers.

"Lucy! Are you okay? I leave for five minutes and you have already gotten yourself in trouble! You could have gotten hurt by those idiots!"

"Well Sorry! It's not my fault that they were annoying me and that I am good looking!"

"Well anyways, we should get some sleep because we have a while until we get to Oshibana."

"Ok - YAWN- ay"

*~*~* FEW HOURS LATER*~*~*

3rd Person POV

"This is our last stop for the day so please get off here. Welcome to Kunugi!" the announcements had announced

"Shoot! Lucy! GET UP! WE MISSED OUR FREAKING STOP!" Laxus yelled in my ear

"Wha-"

"Get up!"

"Okay okay! What happened?"

"We are at the wrong stop! We are about two hours away from Oshibana."

"What! Can we just ride there in a cab or something? I am tired!"

"No we can't. We are starting our training now."

"What? Now?"

"Lucy, Stop whining! If you can't even walk to another town no wonder they kicked you out of Team Natsu!"

After Laxus had said that, Lucy was on the verge of tears. She started to get out of the train and ran towards a forest.

"WAIT LUCY! COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! LUCY WAIT!"

"Go away Laxus! Stop following me! I don't even know why you even came with me!" Lucy started to say stopping in her tracks.

"Why I am with you? Lucy why do you think I am on this really easy mission with you? I could have gone on a S-Class mission, but I choose this one. Why do you think that I came on this one with you?" Laxus said softly, also stopping and about to hug Lucy around the waist.

"I-I don't know? To make fun of me?"

"No, It's because I like you."

"Wha-"

"I like you Lucy. Okay? And I get if you don-"

"I like you too Laxus. Well I guess we should now start to head onto Oshibana?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Okay so Chapter 3 DONE! SORRY IT'S SOOOOO SHORT! Well I guess I added some fluff... Right? No? Yes? Please tell me if this is confusing and all. So I was thinking, should I end this story soon, or should I delete this and make a whole new one? Because I have just lost my enthusiasm and thought if I could make this better since the plot it kinda to boring now... Right? Please tell me! Should I end it soon like maybe 5-8 chapter?  
**

**Hehe... So I don't exactly know when Chapter 4 will be posted but I might not update for a while since school and tests and everything! GRRR I HAVE SO MANY THIS WEEK! Well wish me luck! And well I have a little Writers block... Don't expect this story 'til maybe like end of February when it's my spring break kay? Please ready my story on Fictionpress! The username is same as this one, XxSummerIcexX, story called "The Angel". **

**Oh and please read my NaLu I will be posting soon, end of this week? But yeah... Just letting you know. **

**So me, ****LuNarStar-ebi and TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin** are working on a few stories, please check it out! The Pen name is XxDragonLegaciesxX  


**Well I just want to know if you guys read this bottom part, well if you do answer any of these few questions just for fun! But only if you want to! I just want to know about my awesome readers!**

**1)Do you like it? (The story)**

**2)What's your favorite part of this story? (Okay that just makes me feel like Dora saying "What was your favorite part")**

**3)Any awesome Anime's that I should watch?**

**4)Hehe well do you guys have any recommendations for Fantasy books that you liked and maybe want me to read? (I LOOOOVE FANTASY! If you love fantasy or even reading, you should read Maximum Ride by James Patterson!)**

**5)What do you think should happen in the next chapter? If I like your ideas, I might even add in the next chappie and give a shout out for you!**

**Well thanks for reading! **

**~ Out!**


	4. AN the end Rewrite?

Hey everyone! I am VERY SORRY! I can not do this story anymore! It's terrible... I know! Well not to worry! There is going to be a rewrite of this which me and my friend are working on... Got first chapter done... maybe after a few chapters are done I will upload that and maybe delete this? Well I'll let you guys decide. Comment or PM me if you want me to keep this under CM&LI. 'Cause like there are some rewrites that I read and think that the original one is better... So just Pm or comment to tell me... UNTILL THEN! BYE! But untill that is posted... Please read my other stories!

~ OUT!


	5. Rewrite Up

Hey everyone. Not new chapter... But just informing you, REWRITE IS UP! CHECK. IT. OUT! :)

~ OUT!


End file.
